As You Broke My Heart
by Irma Lair
Summary: Sarah estaba destruyendo a Jareth poco a poco... porque ya no debía creer en él. ¿Era todo el Laberinto una fantasía, verdad?. Hasta su verdadero amor... un Rey que ya no podría salvarla con una hermosa canción como antaño. Ahora Sarah era adulta.


**Disclaimer: Dentro del Laberinto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Jim Henson, George Lucas, Brian Froud etc…**

**Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro, su única finalidad es la de entretener a los fans n_n.**

**¡Espero que os guste! n_n**

**

* * *

**

_**As the pain sweeps through,  
makes no sense for you,  
every thrill has gone,  
wasn't too much fun at all.  
But I'll be there for you  
as the world falls down.**_

**As The World Falls Down - David Bowie**

**

* * *

As ****You Broke My Heart.**

---

No era simplemente la canción lo que era importante para ella.

Era... el significado de aquella melodía. Y la situación en la que la oyó por primera vez, cuando participó en el memorable Baile de Máscaras.

Aún recordaría la música y la suave y apasionada voz que la entonaba mucho tiempo después, siendo ya una muchacha de diecisiete años que en teoría no podía permitirse distracciones infantiles, ni sueños sobre cuentos de hadas.

Pero el recuerdo de un Príncipe Azul que danzó con ella, en el centro resplandeciente de una burbuja gigantesca jamás se borraría de su mente.

Aún cuando al transcurrir los años considerara aquel _"recuerdo"_ cómo una especie de sueño que creó cuando era una niña, para no sentirse sola en su disfuncional familia, para alejarse del mundo aburrido y cotidiano, jamás podría darle la espalda a aquella fantasía.

Quizá Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus... ya fueran cosa del pasado. Amigos queridos de su infancia, ahora ya lejanos y sepultados bajo las preocupaciones de una mujer.

Pero Jareth, jamás desaparecería de su mente, por mucho tiempo que pasara. Por muy adulta que se hiciera.

Y la canción seguiría siempre asaltándola en sueños, en sus momentos de soledad.

Aquella canción que la hacía agitarse y emocionarse, cómo si pudiera gritar al mundo. Y que... secretamente, mantenía su esperanza.

Después de haber _"soñado" _que derrotaba al Rey Goblin en su desafío, y después de imaginar una fiesta de celebración (que más bien acabó siendo de despedida) con todos sus amigos del Laberinto (aquel mundo onírico, el que ella misma había creado…), Sarah nunca más había vuelto a tener ninguna manifestación ilusioria de aquellos personajes que antaño eran parte de su vida.

Y pronto, sus cuentos e historias fueron quedándose atrás, junto con sus muñecos y el resto de fruslerías de la infancia.

Pero, sin embargo... A pesar de que se repetía innumerables veces a si misma que todo había sido una imaginación muy vivida... una fantasía... Cada vez que oía la canción del Rey Goblin en su mente, volvía a creer, aunque fuera a regañadientes, en el Otro Mundo que dejó atrás hace tanto tiempo.

Y rememoraba una proposición, una promesa... que nunca llegó a cumplirse.

Por que ella no aceptó, y de eso se arrepintió.

Y aquellas palabras, junto con la ardorosa canción, eran rememoradas una y otra vez cómo una letanía que la mecía hasta dejarla suavemente sedada. Feliz una vez más en su corazón. Cómo si fuera una niña de nuevo.

Una niña que en su alma deseaba que su príncipe azul se la llevara lejos... muy lejos de allí. Dónde no tuviera que fingir que había olvidado sus emociones, en el tránsito de la madurez.

Ah. Sí. Y aquella promesa...

**"_Sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo."_**

Era temible, aterrador el poder que aquel recuerdo infantil tenía sobre ella. Aún la subyugaba. Aún la fascinaba... aquellas palabras recordadas una y otra vez la seducían hasta límites insospechados, tan emocionantes cómo la primera vez que las oyó.

Casi parecía ridículo sentirse así respecto a una frase que ella misma había inventado en sus ilusiones, pero era así.

Y al cerrar los ojos, todas las noches, en la secreta y protectora oscuridad de su cuarto... volvía a encontrarse transportada a un suntuoso y perverso Salón de Baile.

Y su sangre hervía al son de la melodía intensamente familiar, que la recorría cómo un agridulce escalofrío de la cabeza a los pies.

La gente maliciosa seguía allí como antaño, todos ellos los mismos que la primera vez, con sus mejores galas, completamente dispuestos a reír

y divertirse a su desbocada manera.

Sí, exactamente igual que si no hubiera pasado ni un solo segundo desde que Sarah abandonara el Baile, cuando logró escapar del encanto del

melocotón.

Hacía calor en aquella burbuja. Pero era un calor agradable, que se extendía por el pecho y daba alas al corazón.

Y Sarah, cómo siempre, bajo las iridiscentesluces comenzaba a buscar. Y sabía en todo momento a quién... y que le encontraría.

Entre la multitud de cuerpos danzantes, había uno sólo inmóvil, esperándola. Cómo un ritual, un guión ya preparado... que ambos seguían al pie

de la letra.

Él sonreía con sorna, agudeza y travesura. Sus desconcertantes ojos destellaban cómo los mismos reflejos de las luces sobre la burbuja. O

cómo el sol en un día de perezoso verano.

_Jareth..._

Las máscaras que había alrededor eran extrañamente grotescas. Absurdas, pero de algún modo aterradoras. Expectantes. ¿Quién podía saber qué se escondía tras ellas?. ¿Felicidad, dolor, amor...?. Era una Mascarada después de todo.

Y todos los que se cubrían el rostro ocultaban sus miedos, sus mentiras, sus reproches, sus corazones rotos, bajo la perpetua sonrisa de sus caretas.

Menos Jareth y Sarah, cuyos rostros estaban al descubierto en un mar de cintas y lentejuelas, de largas narices y diminutos cuernecillos; de piedras preciosas incrustadas y mil y un colores del arco iris.

Entonces, cómo siempre, Jareth se perdía en la multitud. Esquivo y juguetón. Y ella debía buscarle, aunque ya supiera de antemano que Jareth se ocultaba tras los abanicos de las muchachas que le admiraban y le deseaban.

También tras las columnas, o quizás oculto tras algún velo o cortina de terciopelo o seda.

Sarah siempre sentía el ansía de encontrarle cuanto antes. La angustia de necesitarle poderosamente a su lado. En medio del gentío se sentía tan sola cómo si en realidad no hubiera absolutamente nadie a su alrededor... Cuando estaba sin él.

La música la envolvía como un capullo, poniéndole la carne de gallina, el corazón ahogado de nostalgia. La adrenalina comenzaba a hacer acto de aparición, fluyendo por sus venas cómo pura electricidad.

Ella comenzaba a arder interiormente, hasta que el pecho le dolía y su respiración se convertía en un jadeo ahogado.

Y entonces... le hallaba. A él. Se descubría de dónde quiera que estuviera oculto.

La sonrisa de Jareth se apagaba instantáneamente, y su mirada dejaba de ser maliciosa y divertida... para convertirse en fogosa e intensa. Su expresión congelada en profunda y seductora seriedad.

Cogía a Sarah delicadamente por la cintura... y comenzaba el autentico baile por fin. El momento álgido del sueño que con tanta ansia y expectación la muchacha esperaba desde el principio.

Ambos giraban con brío, semi abrazados en un torbellino de faldas y capas, el débil frufrú de la ropa de los bailarines a penas podía escucharse y parecía distante e irreal en medio de la idílica canción de amor que resonaba en la sala.

La melodía emocionante, única, elevaba a Sarah mientras Jareth se la cantaba susurrante a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

La muchacha podía sentir el aliento dulce del Rey y podía olerle con claridad de tan cerca cómo estaban entonces.

Él olía a hierbas salvajes, a bosque. Y su cuerpo desprendía también la frescura y la esencia de una madrugada estival.

Ella ignoraba qué es lo que él podía ver en ella en esos instantes, cuando se fundían al ritmo danzante de la música el uno en brazos del otro.

¿Qué es lo que el Rey Goblin pensaba de ella mientras se unían de aquella manera?.

Nunca podía si quiera tratar de imaginárselo. Le era imposible.

Todo en él era un enigma. Su mente era algo tan lejano e impredecible cómo una estrella.

Ella, en cambio, era un libro abierto... para él. Jareth conocía todos y cada uno de sus sueños, sus secretos, sus aspiraciones... Sarah estaba segura de ello.

Y cuando él se había ofrecido a hacerlos realidad... ella lo había desechado.

Por una buena causa, claro, por su hermanito...

Y no se arrepentía de haber salvado al pequeño Toby de los duendes, pero tampoco podía evitar añorar el mundo que había perdido alejándose del Rey para siempre.

No obstante, en aquellos escasos momentos, en sus sueños, cuando podía volver a vivir su aventura una vez más y bailaba con Jareth de nuevo... Esos momentos eran suficientes para ella.

...

...

...

O no.

No.

Así no.

A veces, aquellos pensamientos traicioneros le clavaban una puñalada por la espalda.

_"Alejarse del Rey para siempre"_, _"haber abandonado aquel otro mundo"._

No. No. No.

Fantasías. Todo aquello.

No había en realidad otro mundo. Ni tampoco... un Rey Goblin.

Eran cuentos, ilusiones de una niña... que no había podido olvidar nunca del todo. Y a veces aún se apoderaban de ella, la incitaban a creer... en lo maravilloso, en lo irreal.

Y aquello no podía ser. Ella era ya una mujer.

Aquella certeza, y todo el desdén que lograba reunir con esfuerzo hacia los cuentos y mundos oníricos de su infancia siempre daban por

acabado el sueño.

El Salón de Baile comenzaba a ralentizarse. Se marchitaba poco a poco.

Los bailarines detenían su desenfrenada danza... Y parecían tristes y llenos de amargura de repente. Todas sus chanzas y picardías, sus correrías y sus lujurias acababan bruscamente. Y ya no quedaba ni rastro de ellas.

Y Sarah se sentía culpable, muy culpable. Porque si bien no le gustaban aquellos seres caprichosos y desbocados, odiaba ser la causa de su

dolor.

Porque realmente sentían dolor cuando ella comprendía que debía despertar... que en realidad todos ellos no existían más que en su

imaginación.

Ella sabía que así los estaba matando, porque sin ella no podían existir. No podían vivir en su interior ya... pero debía rechazarles. O volvería a caer en el trance una vez más, cómo cuando era niña, y perdería la cabeza.

Era una mujer. ¡Y debía actuar cómo tal y olvidar todos aquellos personajes, aquellos reinos, esas historias!.

Pero decirlo era tan fácil... Y ponerlo en práctica... tan arduo. La culpabilidad la quemaba por dentro cómo ácido corrosivo.

Les estaba destruyendo a todos con su desdén.

Y lo peor de todo era... contemplar el rostro de Jareth cuando el sueño iba difuminándose y la diversión acababa.

Sarah no quería mirarle. ¡No!.

Por que se sentía cómo una basura... cómo un monstruo.

Él la miraba con amargo dolor grabado en sus extraños ojos. Con resentimiento y, sobre todo, con ardiente decepción. Pero por todo lo demás, su rostro estaba petrificado y sin expresión alguna.

Su mirada ya lo decía todo. Ni un mar de lágrimas, ni ningún sollozo desgarrador podrían ilustrar tan bien cómo sus mismos ojos los sentimientos que anidaban en su corazón cuando Sarah le daba la espalda... a él y a su mundo.

Él se alejaba de ella bruscamente, soltándola en el centro del Salón de Baile que comenzaba a desvanecerse, a destruirse junto con los demás invitados que agonizaban.

Ella se odiaba... se aborrecía a sí misma con virulenta rabia por hacerle aquello...

Sin poder evitarlo, Sarah le alargaba los brazos, desesperada. ¡Quería que la perdonara!.

Pero él ya no la miraba. Estaba ciego y sordo a todo mientras su reino se desmoronaba lentamente...

...Por que ella ya no creía en él.

Sarah sentía las lágrimas ardientes que corrían por sus mejillas. No quería hacerle daño... a él menos que a nadie. Pero las cosas eran así... debían ser así. Ella no podía vivir siempre subyugada por un mundo… Y por un príncipe que no existían.

¡Tenía que vivir la vida real!. Estar con gente de carne y hueso, que no estuviera creada a partir de ilusiones de infancia.

"_El Laberinto no existe..." _

Y Jareth también agonizaba. Se moría.

Sarah le estaba olvidando una vez más, desterrándole a sus recuerdos. Y con ello lo torturaba y destruía sin piedad.

"_¡No tienes poder sobre mí!"_

El reloj del Salón marchito tocaba ensordecedoramente sus campanadas finales.

_Una, dos, tres, cuatro..._

Jareth se apretaba el pecho. Quizá le doliera el corazón porque estaba desapareciendo, y cada vez parecía más etéreo. Una débil sombra ya, titilante y apagada. Sin un autentico cuerpo, creada a base de sueños.

O quizá simplemente le doliera el corazón al pensar en Sarah, que le abandonaba una vez más.

"_¡¡No tienes poder sobre mí!!."_

La muchacha sollozaba. Pero debía hacerlo... debía marcharse... acabar ya la mascarada.

Las campanadas seguían retumbando, y junto a ellas poco a poco los bailarines, las luces, los velos, los antifaces... dejaban de existir.

Así. Simplemente. Por que en realidad no eran más que meras ilusiones que no existían si uno no creía en ellas.

Cómo Jareth.

Él también parecía llorar entonces. Pero por sus mejillas no corría ni una sola lágrima. Era su corazón el que lloraba. Y aunque se lo apretaba fuertemente, seguía siendo un Rey.

Un Rey de un mundo imaginario, pero Rey a fin de cuentas. Y no podía mostrar debilidad... ni aunque se desangrara por dentro. Él no lloraba.

Pero su dolor era tan claro, tan obviamente amargo... que sus esfuerzos por permanecer orgulloso hasta el final siempre eran en balde.

A Sarah no le importaba llorar. Y deseaba quedarse por siempre con él, consolarle y amarle para siempre.

Pero no podía abandonar su vida real...

No podía...

Y aunque cada vez que soñaba aquella escena le costara más y más autoconvencerse de ello, debía aguantar. Aguantar con todas sus fuerzas.

No debía ceder al impulso de tirar toda su vida por la borda, de dejarse llevar en alas de un sueño que no podía ser. De un mundo que ni siquiera existía. Con gente que no era verdadera.

No podía dejar a sus amigos, a su familia... por una quimera, por muy amada que fuera.

Por mucho que quisiera a Jareth, aunque él fuera su verdadero príncipe, su verdadero amor...

La realidad siempre debía tener la supremacía.

Sarah se preparaba para dar el último grito de guerra. Todo había quedado en silencio, expectante.

Hasta el reloj parecía haberse detenido, al menos la joven ya no escuchaba las campanadas.

Tal vez se debiera a que su dolor le impedía ver u oír nada más que no fuera al etéreo Jareth que jadeaba alejado de ella, con la cabeza gacha tratando de luchar contra el destino, contra el encantamiento que le obligaba a desaparecer, contra ella...

Él alzaba su mirada y la clava en la de ella. Un último intento.

_Que jamás daba resultado._

Las lágrimas tenían un nítido sabor salado. Sarah las sentía mojando sus labios, resbalando por su barbilla y perdiéndose.

La cara húmeda y enrojecida por el llanto la hacía ver más hermosa que nunca, según pensaba el Rey Goblin, que sabía qué es lo que venía a

continuación.

Pero igualmente probaba su táctica. Su último as en la manga, cómo siempre... Aunque el resultado fuera el mismo que el de la última vez y el de la anterior, y el de la otra…

_Suplicar._

Su mirada mostraba cuanta agonía sentía. Le rogaba que se quedara con él... ¡él la cuidaría!. Se lo daría todo... Su reino, sus súbditos, sus tesoros... Incluso a sí mismo.

Le ofrecía su orgulloso corazón en bandeja de plata.

Aquellos ojos suplicantes, brillantes cómo gemas anegadas atravesaban a Sarah con la mirada.

Y como siempre, ella sentía la tentación. El familiar dolor punzante cómo carbones al rojo vivo bajo su piel.

Por que quería verle feliz, ¡y quedarse por siempre jamás con él!. Que él la abrazara y sus labios descendieran sobre los de ella. Para siempre…

¡Para siempre!.

Había tanta pena en él... tanto dolor... Y sólo ella podía remediarlo...

...Creyendo en él. Temiéndole, amándole, haciendo lo que él dijera...

Y por fin él sería suyo. Su príncipe. Su Rey.

Suyo, ¡suyo!.

...

–Sarah... Sarah...–Aquel suspiro enronquecido...

La voz de Jareth parecía volver a entonar con un susurro débil y tembloroso, pero sin embargo tan dulce... el estribillo de aquella canción encantadora que a Sarah le llegaba hasta lo más hondo, que hacía vibrar todo su ser.

Ah...

Él siempre estaría ahí para ella. Sólo debía ceder al sueño. Al Laberinto una vez más, olvidar la realidad gris y monótona.

Decir "sí" era tan fácil...

"_**But I'll be there for you**_

_**As the world falls down…"**_

¡Y, ah!. Aquella melodía... dolía... dolía tanto.

...

Cómo también dolía...

... La decisión que Sarah iba a tomar.

...

"_¡¡NO TIENES PODER SOBRE MÍ!!"_

El hechizo estaba roto.

La realidad había ganado una vez más... Y toda fantasía había acabado.

El sueño comenzaba a girar como una desgarradora vorágine de luz y color.

Y él ya no estaba. Había desaparecido, cómo todo lo demás.

De nuevo, Sarah le había abandonado.

Así acababan siempre aquellos sueños que se repetían en la secreta y protectora oscuridad de su cuarto...

...Cada noche.

Cuando volvía al mundo real, Sarah se despertaba de golpe, jadeante y con las mejillas húmedas.

El pecho le dolía y la garganta le escocía, y sentía un asfixiante nudo en la boca del estómago. Entonces siempre notaba una fiera y acuciante angustia, y una soledad infinita que la aterrorizaba.

Por que él ya no estaba. Y ella no podía soportarlo.

En aquellos momentos de desesperación deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dar marcha atrás... volver al sueño para decirle que sí a Jareth. Que sí se quedaría por siempre con él.

Por supuesto, su parte racional le gritaba que no pensara estupideces, que el Rey de los Goblins no existía realmente. Que todo era un producto de su imaginación exaltada, y que no podía sentir dolor... ni añoranza hacia algo que no era real.

Pero claro, por muy racional que fuera su mente, Sarah no podía dominar su corazón.

El corazón no aceptaba órdenes ni leyes de ningún tipo. Por mucho que Jareth fuera, según la lógica, un personaje irreal sacado de sus fantasías, Sarah sufría mortificada por él.

Por haberle abandonado, por haberle hecho tanto daño...

Dolía tanto perderle... Tanto... pese a que él era una fantasía... O al menos eso era lo que Sarah se repetía sin descanso. Pero no obtenía el

éxito esperado.

En lo más hondo de su ser creía firmemente que el Rey existía. Y que el Laberinto era tan real cómo ella misma.

Pese a intentar autoconvencerse de que Jareth era una mera ilusión, a Sarah todo le parecía vacío... y muy frío sin él.

Y silencioso... mortalmente silencioso.

Ya no había ninguna hermosa canción que la acunara, que la protegiera.

Ninguna dulce voz que le susurrara las palabras más tiernas a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

En su cuarto, una vez despierta, sólo le esperaba la quietud inmutable de todas sus cosas, queridos e inútiles trastos, que no le servían de

nada.

Sus libros, su ropa, sus CDs, algunos muñecos que se habían salvado del destierro a las cajas del desván al que Sarah había sometido a casi todos sus juguetes y fruslerías de niñez...

¿Qué importaban realmente todos aquellos objetos?. No tenían ningún valor, no realmente.

Todo cuanto había a su alrededor era inútil. Añoraba el Laberinto... y al Rey con todas sus fuerzas, imaginario o no. Y ninguna de sus pertenencias podía evitarle el dolor de añorar el Otro Mundo... de añorar a su amor.

Nada de lo que allí había la ataba al mundo real. Nada.

Si fuera sólo por ella, se marcharía sin dudarlo con Jareth (de alguna manera, aunque aquello pareciera imposible. ¡Todo podía ser una simple alucinación!. Pero... contra todo raciocinio, Sarah sabía con absoluta certeza que sí así lo decidía, podría encontrar fácilmente la entrada al Laberinto, pese a ser una locura, estaba segura de ello. Segurísima. El Rey Goblin debía existir... tenía que ser real…), para ser su Reina eternamente.

Pero estaba su familia, por supuesto... y eso sí que la encadenaba a la realidad.

No podía dejar a Toby, ni a su padre, ni a su madre... Hasta echaría de menos a su madrastra si se marchara.

Y desaparecer un día sin más para marcharse al Otro Mundo con Jareth equivaldría a abandonar todo lo demás, a todas las personas que

amaba, **para siempre**.

Sarah intuía (sin duda alguna) que una vez en el Laberinto Jareth la retendría (¡ah!, ¡maravillosamente!) con él imperecederamente y no la permitiría marcharse de su lado jamás.

Y aquello no podía ser... ¡No podía ser!. Por mucho que ella lo deseara, sus obligaciones para con sus seres queridos (que enfermarían de angustia y de dolor si ella se marchara) se lo impedían.

Aunque cada noche Jareth y ella volvieran a bailar en el Salón... aunque cada noche ella tuviera que herirle abandonándole, haciéndole desaparecer con aquellas palabras que a él le dolían tanto...

A pesar de todo, Sarah no podía hacer otra cosa que levantarse cada día y vivir su vida **real**, y sonreír falsamente para que nadie se preocupara

por ella.

Se tragaba su dolor matutino, el que la aquejaba cada día nada más despertar de sus sueños, y se preparaba para un día más de Mascarada, repleto de mentiras y secretos ocultos bajo la superficie.

Esperando con ansías veladas el retorno de la oscuridad nocturna, que la llevaría de nuevo a los brazos de la persona con quién más deseaba estar en el mundo, aunque fuera por escasos instantes.

Odiando con cada centímetro de su ser el momento en el que la felicidad y el amor acababan y debía, con las lágrimas bañándole el rostro, romper y pisotear el corazón de Jareth... cómo siempre. Sabiendo que pese a todo él regresaría una y otra vez, aunque ella le estuviera matando poco a poco... sin perder la esperanza de que Sarah aceptara quedarse junto a él por fin.

_Y aquello no sucedería nunca. _

Finalmente, ambos, Sarah y Jareth, deberían aprender a vivir el uno sin el otro. Pues sus mundos eran demasiado diferentes...

Pero, no obstante, la muchacha por siempre recordaría al Rey Goblin de su cuento favorito: "_Labyrinth_", un Rey que la amó y bailó junto a ella en un Baile de ensueño.

Sarah tampoco podría olvidar jamás la canción que su amado Jareth le susurraba con tanta ternura. Aquella melodía que enardecía a la joven y la hacía sentirse autentica, deliciosamente en carne viva bajo las luces iridiscentes de un idílico y caluroso Salón de Baile, entre el mar de cintas, vestidos y joyas centelleantes; de capas, máscaras, antifaces y alegres colores.

Pero lo imaginario debía seguir siéndolo. Ahí radicaba la autentica magia.

El Rey Goblin, el Laberinto... Todo aquello no era más que una hermosa fábula para que Sarah continuara felizmente en su mundo interior. Con sus amigos que siempre la comprendían y la amaban.

Quizá... podrían hacerse realidad... pero la fábula, fábula sería siempre. Y el cuento, por muy real que fuera... Siempre sería el lado onírico de la esperanza de Sarah de que un día... sus miedos y sus inquietudes... desaparecerían para siempre. Quizá porque un fabuloso rey de cuento de hadas la salvaría de los monstruos que la perseguían... Y cuidaría de ella. Aunque sólo fuera en sueños.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola!. Soy Irma Lair n_n.**

**¡¡Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir un fanfic de _Labyrinth_!!. Es de mis películas preferidas… ¡la adoro!. Y me encanta la relación entre Jareth y Sarah…**

**Espero que os haya gustado el fic… la verdad es que tomó vida propia mientras lo escribía Ò_ó. Sólo me dije a mí misma que quería hacer un fic Jareth/Sarah… y las palabras vinieron solas e hicieron lo que les vino en gana n_n.**

**Me ha salido un poco dramático… ¡pero es que me encanta el drama!. Quería reflejar el conflicto interno de Sarah… lo mucho que en realidad quiere a Jareth, pero su deber hacia su familia es más fuerte y debe olvidarse del Laberinto.**

**Claro, la canción que Sarah recuerda con tanto cariño todo el rato es la de "_As the World Falls Down_" n_n.**

**Bueno, me hizo realmente muy feliz acabar este fic, ¡deseo de todo corazón que os haya gustado!. Y agradezco todos y cada uno de vuestros reviews, ¡sois los mejores! n_n. ¡¡Me hacen mucha ilusión!!. ¡¡Leer vuestros comentarios siempre me alegra muchísimo!!.**

**Últimamente no he escrito muchos fics, lo sé… Es que he pasado por una época de pereza xD. **

**Pero espero que a partir de ahora se me ocurran muchos más fics para colgarlos pronto en n_n.**

**¡¡Nos leemos!!. Con mucho cariño:**

**-**//Irma Lair//**-**


End file.
